


다시 사랑한다면

by sqwaaak



Series: Breakup AUs to make us emo [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Break Up, I'm baaaack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqwaaak/pseuds/sqwaaak
Summary: If we're born again, if we love again, let's not do this again.





	다시 사랑한다면

**Author's Note:**

> Bih remember me

They were quiet as they walked, and the sadness in the air was almost tangible. When the two reached Jaebum's apartment, he turned to his boyfriend, eyes full of devastation. "Jinyoung, I-"

He smiled. "I know. It's okay." the younger whispered. "It's okay." seeing someone he loved so much, more than almost anything, look so sad broke his heart. A lot of things about Jaebum broke his heart.

Jaebum broke up with him then, and he accepted it because, why fight again when it's better to stop hurting yourself? Love didn't trump everything, no matter how much people want it to, because it's human nature to seek out others who help oneself. And they hadn't been okay for a long time.

"Jaebum." he called to the older man as he ascended the stairs to his small living place. He was met with a face streaked with tears, and guilt twinged in his heart. He remained smiling. "If we're born again-" he started, shuffling on his feet. "If we love each other again. Let's not do this again."

Jaebum looked very confused, but turned all the way around, sitting on the steps to listen. Jinyoung took that as a sign to continue speaking.

He took a step forward. "I don't want it to hurt if we say goodbye again, so let's make less promises, okay? Maybe meet a little less, hope less. Let's make light memories—ones that we can throw away easily." he could feel his resolve cracking, and he started crying too. "I know that deep love—love like this—only brings pain in the end. So I'll pray for your next love, that it won't be painful. Okay? Please be happier than me."

He bowed, turning around, and ignored the shaking of his hands as the adrenaline wore off. He started to walk away quickly, aware of the footsteps following him, but didn't turn around. He wouldn't make the same mistake again. 

"This was love," Jaebum spoke. The tremor in his voice was obvious. "As long as we can say this was love, that's all we need." he stopped walking.

I hope the sky knows my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof it sucks I am very sorry


End file.
